Taken
by DayLightDove
Summary: (AU) Rin, the youngest child of Satan, is captured by the exorcist and they plan to use him as a weapon. Yukio soon rescues the boy and grows to care for him. He tries to keep him hidden from both Satan and the Vatican, but it's hard when demons, exorcists, and a group called Witches is after him. But who are the witches and why are they after him? (I'm bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first Blue Exorcist story. I hope people like this.**

**Rin and Yukio aren't blood related in this but they'll soon call each other brothers.**

**Onto the first chapter!**

* * *

A few years ago two boys were born on at the same time; December 27th at 4:02 am.

The first boy was human. His name was Yukio. He looked much like his mother, Yuri, with chocolate-brown hair and turquoise eyes. His father, Hiro, also had chocolate-brown hair that tied in a ponytail reaching the middle of his neck but had dark brown eyes. Both Yuri and Hiro were exorcist, meaning they protected people from demons that try to possess people.

Then somewhere hidden in a wooded area, a half-human, half-demon was born. His name was Rin. His hair was navy blue and he had shockingly blue eyes. His ears where like that of an elf and there were two stubs on his back near his shoulder blades. He had a thin navy blue tail that if stroked, you could feel fur, it also had a tuff of fur at the end. Blue fire surrounded the youth but did not harm it. His mother, Akimi, held him close, the flames never burning her. She had golden hair that was shoulder length and bangs that were to the left. She had blue eyes that shined like the morning sky. Akimi was an exorcist, but she would be punished for this, barring the child of a demon. And not just any demon, no anyone could tell that by the blue flames this child was the son of Satan.

Akimi was waiting for the Gehenna Gate to open so she and her child could leave Assiah, Earth.

Suddenly a voice called out to her. "Akimi! What are you doing?"

She held the child closer to her and turn towards the voice. Shiro Fujimoto. Akimi thought he would be there to congratulate Yuri on her child. Yes she knew about her child, they were friends after all. But then again he's probably her to do something with Rin. He is the spawn of Satan after all.

She glared, "Why are you here Shiro?"

"Akimi you can't keep that child! You know what the Grigori will order if they find him! If they find you!" Shiro said.

"You and I both know they already know. In fact that's why you're here isn't it?" Akimi said bitterly.

"Akimi..." Shiro began, but was interrupted by Akimi.

"Do not worry. I am heading to Gehenna with Rin to raise him. I know he wouldn't be treated kindly if he were to stay in Assiah, and I do not wish for my darling to destroy anyone to get to his son."

"Akimi how are you going to survive in Gehenna!? I'm surprised you survived that monster's birth!"

"He is not a monster! He is a child!" Just then a demon walked in on them. Shiro got out his gun but as he was about to shoot the demon Akimi spoke, 'Is it here?" The demon nodded. "Good. Shiro don't stop me. If you do not wish to kill this child, and I know you don't, then let me go."

Shiro stood there for a moment then lowered his gun. He watched Akimi was picked up by the demon and Rin's face showing as she was picked up. The child smiled at him as he and his mother were carried away.

When the Grigori asked what happened, Shiro said they were already gone. He then visited Yuri and Hiro and couldn't help but adore Yukio. Yuri and Hiro asked him to watch over Yukio should something happened to them. Shiro agreed.

About 7 years later, the family was attacked by a demon, the parents disappearing, and Yukio received a mashou. Shiro took the boy in and taught him about exorcists, the boy being only seven.

Meanwhile in Gehenna a 7-year-old half-demon ran around with one of his older brothers, the king of earth, Amaimon. His father watched with a small smile. The boy looked so much like him! The king of Gehenna had fiery blue eyes, dark navy blue hair that reached mid-neck, the bangs grown out, and two black horns atop his head. He wore a pitch-black suit with a crimson under shirt. His enormous wings were folded to his back, they're black color making it look like a large shadow behind him. His tail, which had a sharp point at the end instead of a tuff of fur, lay neatly across his lap. Yes he does not sound like the Satan you'd suspect but he's only different in Gehenna because then people will fear him.

You'd think that he'd have his tail hidden since it is one of the weakest points of a demon. But you see that is not the case for him. His tail is just another one of his weapons, because he doesn't have any weaknesses. Well he does have one. His youngest son, Rin.

At first he thought the child was going to be a pain, but then Akimi showed him the join in having the boy. All eight of the older sons enjoyed the boy as well. Said boy had grown quite a lot.

His navy blue hair was messy and grew in front of his intense blue eyes. He didn't have horns but when he activated his flames they formed some on his head. He wore a gray-blue t-shirt with black shorts. His tail, unlike his father's, was very sensitive and a hard tug on it made him cry out in pain. Rin only trusted his family with grooming his tail. His wings have grown, not enough to surround his entire body for protection, but it could surround his mid-section. You see full grown wings could surround the demons body and act as a shield since a wing was as hard as iron.

Satan actually began to teach his son how to use a sword. The boy didn't necessarily need to learn how but he needed something other than his flames to defend himself. Yes he had his claws and sometimes his tail could lash out. There was also his strength, but the sword would just be extra protection. But he didn't let him fight with or carry a real sword yet. No…only in practice. He also taught him how to control his flames. Rin wasn't a master yet as his emotions could still cause outbursts but otherwise the boy had control.

Akimi had taught Rin how to cook when he was 5. It didn't take long but soon the boy was a master at cooking. He actually helps out the chiefs even when his father tells him not to. And yes demons eat human foods, not humans. Gehenna is like the mirror image to Assiah. They had some of the same things in common, but demons were just...darker. Demons liked chaos and they had discipline, every demon had its place. If one mistakes its place, it's burned.

Akimi wasn't always with that idea but that's how things worked. Besides it brought joy to demons of all kinds to see chaos and torture.

As Satan thought of Akimi a sad smile came across his. She had died at the end of last year. It was very sad, but he was happy she had made it six years in Gehenna. During that time they had made sure Rin never left. One time, one of his older sons, the king of time, Samuel-or Mephisto as he is called now- had taken Rin to Assiah. They were fine until they ran into some exorcists. Mephisto told Rin to run and ended up losing the boy. Amaimon found him and brought him home.

Since that day Satan made sure to watch his boy. He did not want those filthy exorcist taking his child and doing who knows what. He knew they were most likely watching for the boy but he would not let them take him. That was a promise he made Akimi.

Who knew that promise would be broken so soon?

* * *

**So that was the first chapter. Um that was what I imagine for Satan. I put Yuri with Yukio because I think he looked more like her. I gave Rin wings in this because I can just imagine him developing wings if he gave into being Satan's son.**

**Um if you have any questions please feel free to ask. Also feel free to review, comment, flame, etc.**

**Until the next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**There are more reviews/follows/favorites then I thought there were going to be.**

**You guys are just awesome you know that just awesome!**

**Here's the next chapter, all of you had helped me continue this!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Ten-year-old Rin sat on the balcony outside his room. He was watching the blood red moon rise relaxing from a day of training. His wings were almost fully grown, meaning his age he will forever look like is nearing, and his father wanted to test their strength.

First he practiced flying, since he had larger wings Rin needed to learn how to make sharp turns and not bump into things. Then they tested the strength of them for protection. They discovered that when he curled them around himself he could cover everything but his forehead and below his knees. If he crouched he could cover everything though. To test their strength his father had low class demons try to scratch him. Fully developed wings could withstand a dragoon's bullet and a knight's sword. Holy water could leave singes upon the wings but it wouldn't get through to the demon's body. Rin's wings, though could withstand the attacks, still had scratches on the wings afterwards, but they were very shallow and short.

After that he was sent to his room to relax and what better way than watching the blood red moon rise into the black, cloudy sky. Suddenly he heard a voice from below. Amaimon? Who was he talking to?

Rin carefully flew towards the voice, wings already healed, and hid. Amaimon stood there talking into his phone.

"Yes they have improved." Amaimon said into the deivice.

"I do not think father would approve, brother." Rin came to the conclusion he was talking to Maphisto since he never came to Gehenna.

"Don't you remember what happened last time? The exorcist.." Rin softly growled at the name. He remembered when Miphisto took him to Assiah. The fucking exorcist trying to capture him. "are probably still looking for him."

"They are? Well then father will definitely not approve."

"Isn't that what you said last time?"

"Maybe…I'll think about it could be fun."

With that Amaimon canceled the call and turn towards where Rin was hiding.

"You shouldn't spy on people little brother." He said as Rin stepped out with a pout.

"Like you're one to talk." Rin responded.

"Hey brother, how would you like to visit Assiah for some fun?" Amaimon asked. Rin froze in his spot, even his tail was still.

"S-So that's what you were talking about." The boy said, "But what about the exorcists?"

"They won't get you. If they want you they have to get through me and your other brother." Amaimon said, "Besides we could go site seeing."

"That sounds like fun!" Rin said, tail wagging in excitement. Then he frowned, "But don't we have to ask father?"

"I'll take care of that. You go back to your room now while I talk to father." Amaimon said. Rin huffed but left anyway. Amaimon made his way to the throne room knowing his father would be in there. It took a long time but in the end the decision was made.

In the morning Rin was awoken by a servant. He got dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, and black convers. He headed down to the throne room as the servant had told him he was wanted there.

When he got there he found Amaimon and his father waiting there for him.

"What's going on?" The 10-year-old asked.

"Well," Satan began, "Last night your brother asked me if you could go to Assiah with him and you may go but you will be returning by sun down is that clear?"

"Yes!" Rin exclaimed his tail wagging in excitement once more. Even though he was nervous about the exorcists he still wanted to see Assiah. He heard there were so many places to visit, that Assiah was enormous.

Satan then opened the Gehenna Gate and Amaimon and Rin went through. As he watched then go, Satan couldn't help but feel as though something was going to happen, something bad. He could only hope it was just his feelings of Rin visiting Assiah.

When Rin and Amaimon came out of the gate, they instantly took off to site see. But they unknowingly had just escaped the exorcists that were coming because of the gate opening. The two visited many places in Japan, occasionally spreading a bit of chaos here and there. When the sun began to set, Amaimon told Rin it was time for them to go back to where the gate had opened and head home. But when they got there, they were not greeted by an open field, but exorcists surrounding them on all sides.

Amaimon pushed Rin behind him, much to Rin's protest, and glared at the people surrounding the two demons. Then the older of the two turn towards the other.

"Hey Rin, why don't we play hide-and-seek? You go hide and I'll find you." Amaimon said. Rin nodded in response. Rin opened his wings and with a flap and a jump he took off.

Amaimon then turned to the others and said, "Let's play."

* * *

Rin flew very fast away from the fight. Why this always happened when he came to Assiah, Rin did not know. The half-demon hid in a cave that was near-by, rapped his wings around himself, and waited.

It wasn't long until he hear someone outside the cave. Thinking it was Amaimon, the boy uncovered himself and headed towards the opening. When he walked out, he was suddenly grabbed by his arm. He began to thrash as a piece of paper was stuck to his back. It burned. He screamed and tried to get away by flying, but suddenly a voice said.

"You will not get away that easily!" As that was said, Rin felt himself be yanked to the ground. There was the sound of metal, then there was searing pain, it felt like he just lost two limbs. Then he screamed, a horrifyingly, inhuman, pain-filled scream.

Then all Rin knew was black.

* * *

Amaimon looked around at the bodies that covered the ground around him. The battle wasn't as fun as he thought it would be.

He began to walk in the direction his little brother had gone, when he heard it. It was a short pain-filled scream. It was Rin. Amaimon began to run in that direction when the second scream came. It was so horrifying that Amaimon froze for a moment. Then he took off. He used all ounces of his speed and power to reach the place the scream had come from.

When he finally got there, it was too late. The only evidence that Rin had been there was the two piles of ash, the burnt ground, the blood, and his sent ending there. But the most horrifying thing was the fact that all of the blood that coated the ground was Rin's.

The Gehenna Gate then opened and as Amaimon walked up to it he froze. He had no idea where Rin was or what pain he was in. He also now had to head back to Gehenna without the youngest prince and face his father.

Amaimon's only thought as he entered the gate was...

_'I'm dead'_

* * *

**Um I don't know if it's clear but Rin's eyes are currently like a demon's with the red pupil and a colored iris (in his case blue). The red will fade maybe in further chapters but i don't know.**

**Until the next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you are two in one day!**

**You guys are still awesome!**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

Shiro walked down the halls of a special exorcist prison. It was made for very powerful demons and aloud scientists or exorcists to study a curtain demon.

You see usually they don't have to call in the Paladin to deal with these demons, even if they're the more powerful ones, but for some odd reason they had to call him in from the monastery for this case. 10-year-old exorcist in training Yukio had asked if he could come along but Shiro said no since he had no idea what he was going to be dealing with.

Shiro met up with one of the exorcists that had caught the demon. Her name was Yasue. She had black hair that was tied up in a pony-tail, sun-kissed skin, and royal blue eyes. She wore a black suit with black boots and had thin rimmed glasses. She was a dragoon/aria so she had a pistol strapped to her left hip.

"I'm glad you could make it Mr. Fujimoto." She said monotonously. She always had a very staid personality.

"What's the demon you had trouble with?" Shiro asked.

Yasue motioned for him to follow her. "The demon is the youngest prince of Satan. We caught it today. Since then we tried to get close to it but we can't get within a foot of it without being attacked. In fact we're just trying to help it. When we awoke after being knocked out Akio had told us he capture it. The demon's back was caked in blood but went the doctors approached it awoke and we couldn't get near it. It was a bitch to get in the cell and we still can't get near it."

The entire time she spoke in an uncaring voice. In fact she really didn't care. She was just here to get rid of any demon pest, but this one the Grigori wanted alive for some reason.

Shiro however was stuck on the first part. _'The youngest prince of Satan? It couldn't be him right?' _

The two reached the cell with the numbers 642 on the metal door. You see these cells are covered in hidden seals and the room is a giant metal box. There is a window next to the door to observe the demon without going in as well.

Shiro was currently looking through that window. Within the room he saw a figure curled up in the corner. Navy blue hair matted in the back with blood, his tail as well. Dirt covered him. Blue eyes full of fear darted back and forth. Even though he was a mess, Shiro recognized the boy in the cell. It was Rin, the child he was supposed to kill 10 years ago, but couldn't. But why wasn't the boy hiding in his wings? Shiro was sure he had wings when he saw him so-.

Realization dawned on him. "His back was caked in blood." Shiro felt sorry for the child and wanted to help him.

_"Maybe if I can gain his trust I can take care of him.' _Shiro thought. He didn't want to harm Rin. No he wanted to care for Rin, but not for Satan but for Akimi.

"Let me go in there." Shiro demanded, "And when I go in there I want to leave us alone with no spying on us."

"But sir," Yasue said with an expressionless face, "I do not think that is a good idea."

"Trust me I'll be fine." Shiro said, "I can gain his trust and take care of him. He won't harm me. Trust me."

Yasue looked at him for a moment then mumbled a fine but he only got an hour. As she walked away Shiro entered the cell.

Once the door closed behind him, Rin looked up and began to growl. "Get out."

"Look I'm not here to hurt you." Shiro said but Rin just continued to growl.

"Look Rin-" Shiro tried again.

"How do you know my name?!" Rin shouted.

Shiro smiled softly, "I knew your mother."

"How?" Rin asked as he searched Shiro's face for any sign of a lie.

"I knew her because she was an exorcist. She and I were great friends. I even saw you when you were just born. In fact I was supposed to kill you." Rin then started growling again.

"Are you here to finish the job then?" Shiro looked shocked.

"No Rin I want to help you."

"Will let me go back home to my dad?"

"No."

"Then go away!"

"No I'm going to help you with you wounds and take care of you while you're here." Shiro then got closer to the trembling 10-year-old.

"I said GO AWAY!" Rin shouted trying to shrink back, but only causing pain.

"Let me help you. I know you're scared but I'll be here for you." Shiro said calmly, "They won't let you out but if you trust me I can make sure they don't kill you. If you don't trust me then trust your mother's faith in me."

Rin froze. He remembered his mother talking about how kind her friends were. He didn't really remember the names she mentioned but if this man was a friend then perhaps he can trust him.

Seeing he wasn't going to attack, Shiro made his way over to Rin. Rin then turned around so the Paladin could look at his back. It was completely covered in blood. There were two stumps that were where the demon's wings were and Shiro wasn't sure if they'd grow back.

Shiro then left telling Rin he'd be back soon. When he did return he had medical supplies with him. Shiro washed off the blood and dirt as much as he could, never touching the tail as he figure it was sensitive since it's a weak point. He then rapped the stubs up.

When he was finished, Shiro brought Rin some food and stayed with the boy until he fell asleep.

Shiro decide he would care for Rin, not for Satan but for Akimi.

* * *

**So how was that? Sorry if there was anything out of character. **

**And Shiro knew his name because if you go back to the first chapter you see Akimi mention his name.**

**Feel free to ask questions, comment, flame, etc.**

**Until the next chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup everyone! I don't own ANE/BE**

**Ok so here's the new chapter and you'll all be confused by the end of this!**

**Oh and I have something to ask you all at the end of this!**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

It's been a month since Rin was captured and in that time only Shiro was ever able to get close to the 10-year-old. His wings had grown back in but they never reached their full size, only being able to cover shoulders to waist. Rin still refused to have his tail touched, it still covered in dirt and blood. It seemed that even though the half-demon came to trust Shiro, only true family could touch the appendage.

Shiro had noticed that Rin looked rather lonely, scared, and bored throughout his time here. Then Shiro came up with an idea. The boy needed someone his age and/or a family member. He knew just who to get.

* * *

"So why am I here again?" ten-year-old Yukio asked as he and Shiro walked down the halls of the secret lab. Ever since his parents disappeared and Shiro took him in, Yukio had been training to be an exorcist with both Dragoon and Doctor.

"You're here to meet Satan's youngest son, Rin. I think you'll get along." Shiro answered with a smile. Yukio starred up at his adoptive father. He had been told about Rin plenty of times. Like how they were born at the same time on the same day. How Shiro was friends with both their mothers.

Shiro had also told him how he was the only one who could get close to Rin without coming out with burns and scratches.

"What makes you think I can get along with him?! What makes you think I want to get along with him?! What makes you think I won't die in there?!" Yukio exclaimed.

"You will. You'll want to. You won't." Shiro said simply answering each question while Yukio starred at him like he was crazy.

Soon they reached Rin's cell and Shiro motioned for Yukio to stay behind him. When they entered, Shiro expected Rin to start growling, showing he knew someone else was with him. Instead the boy just looked at him, curiosity filling the blue eyes. Shiro had noticed that Rin's pupils were only red when he used his flames or wanted to be threatening, so Shiro was the only one who has seen the blue eyes for what they were.

As Shiro and a hidden Yukio stepped closer to Rin, Shiro noticed how Rin's tail, which was usually curled protectively inwards, was slowly relaxing and started wave back and forth softly.

"Rin," Shiro said, "there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Rin just tilted his head in curiosity, "Who?"

Shiro grinned and pushed Yukio in front of him. "Rin this is Yukio. Yukio is the same age as you and he's becoming and exorcist like me. But don't worry he won't hurt you. And you can't hurt him alright?"

Amazingly Rin just sat there looking Yukio up and down. It amazed Shiro because whenever he tried to get Rin to be kind to another exorcist-even saying the same ending words-Rin would just attack them. Of course Shiro shouldn't suspect anything different considering what they were.

Rin felt something strange when he looked at Yukio. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, no he just hasn't felt it for a month. It was the feeling he would get whenever a family member was near. One he only got with his parents or brothers. It was a feeling that let him realize that he could trust this person and they would keep him safe. A feeling that helped him know they were family. He may be able to trust and feel safe with Shiro but it wasn't the same. That was just a feeling but this was saying that he and this Yukio were family?

Yukio however suddenly felt the urge to protect Rin from the Vatican. It was a feeling like when a family member wants to protect another family member. But that would mean he and this demon, Rin he reminded himself, were family?

"H-Hi." Yukio said as he stuck out a hand for Rin to shake. At first Rin curled in on himself, trying to hide within his wings, since he thought Yukio was going hurt him. But then the feeling came back and he slowly uncurled himself and took the hand.

"H-Hi." Rin responded. The two really didn't know what to talk about and Shiro just stood in the background watching. Suddenly Yukio caught sight of Rin's tail.

"What happened?! Is your tail supposed to look like that?!" Yukio said making a grab for the appendage. Rin's tail immediately curled back in and Rin's wings curled around himself.

"Uh Yukio I wouldn't do that." Shiro said, "You should know a demon's most venerable place is its tail making it very sensitive."

Shiro figured Rin only let his family touch the tail, but he wasn't going to tell Yukio, at least not yet. And he he could've called Mephisto in a long time ago but...its Mephisto.

"B-But his tail shouldn't look like that!" Yukio protested, "And it's my job of a Doctor to take care of things like that."

"You've never taken care of a demon. Much less a very small demon that injured on its most venerable appendage." Shiro retaliated.

"I don't care. I want to help him." Yukio said seriously meaning to end the argument.

Shiro smiled, "Alright."

Yukio turned back to Rin and crouched in front of him. "Can I please look at your tail, Rin?"

Rin studied his face for a moment, then ever so slowly uncurled and brought his tail out and into Yukio's reach. Yukio smiled and ever so gently brought the appendage into his hands.

"Dad do you think you could get a bucket or something full of water, some soap, and a brush?" Yukio asked not looking up from the appendage in his hands.

Shiro grinned, "Of course! Come with me."

Usually when Rin was forced to get cleaned they would bring him out of his cell and to a wash room. At first when they tried to give Rin a bath, he would growl at them all. Soon though Shiro was able to get him in the tub and Rin would wash himself. Of course never his tail. Whenever he would put in the water he would hiss and flick it out. If it was injured he didn't know what to do. His brothers or parents always took care of him if he was injured.

Yukio and Rin quietly got up and followed him. When they reached the wash room Yukio filled up a small tub while Shiro got the other supplies.

Yukio stood by the tub and called to Rin, "Ok now can you come over here soo we can clean your tail?"

Rin frowned, "I could come over there but I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because it hurts. And why should I trust you? I just met you."

"But you handed me your tail a few minutes ago."

"Y-Yeah w-well I didn't think you'd want to fix it and... and"

Yukio walked up to Rin and looked him in the eyes, "If I wanted to harm you and not helped then I could have done that back in your cell. Now will you trust me?"

Shiro grinned at the seriousness in his adoptive son's voice. Ever since he studied to become an exorcist, Yukio had matured and wasn't one to play around.

Rin studied Yukio once again for any deceit but found none. Rin then walked up to the tub and slowly put his tail in to it, not wanting to get his sweats wet. Rin hissed as his tail was flooded with pain, but as he went to take it out Yukio grabbed it and kept it in the water.

"Is there a special way you took care of this?" Yukio asked the half-demon.

"Er...I don't really know. It's been a while since my tail's been injured." Rin answered.

Yukio nodded so he decided he would try to be gentle while at the same time being able to wash fully. Throughout the entire wash, Rin growled, hissed, and whimpered in pain. Yukio found the problem. There was a cut that would bleed if presser was applied that was found near the center of the tail. There must have been something that was keeping it from healing because as soon as his tail was washed and cleaned the wound began to close up.

When that was done Yukio took the appendage out of the water and dried it off. Then he began to brush it. At first it was unpleasant with Yukio pulling knots out of the tuff at the end. But soon it turned to a calming, pleasant feeling and Rin began to unconsciously purr.

Yukio and Shiro both smiled at the sound.

When Yukio was finished, Rin was taken back to his cell were he fell asleep with a smile upon his face.

And Shiro didn't expect anything less. After all they were...

_Family_.

* * *

**Are you confused And I always imagined Yukio became more mature when he started to be an exorcist.**

**So my question is do any of you know what Rise of the Guardians is? If so do you like it? Because I was thinking about doing a crossover with this and ROTG, what would you think if I did that?**

**So feel free to review and answer the question above. I would really like your opinion on the question. You may also Private Message me if you wish.**

**Until the next chapter! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah the next chapter is here!**

**Um my crossover is up if you wish to check it out. It's called Shadows and Demons.  
**

**Here's the new chapter for you all!**

**I don't own ANE/BE**

* * *

**_Three years ago_**

_Yukio and Shiro watched as Rin slept._

_"Dad." Yukio said quietly not to wake Rin._

_"Yes Yukio?"_

_"We need to get Rin out of here." Yukio turned towards Shiro._

_Shiro smiled, "I know."_

_"Then let's get him out now and take him back to the monastery." Yukio said._

_"We can't do it now. But later when no one will suspect us."_

_A few days later they broke Rin out. And about two days after that Rin asked the question that had been on both his and Yukio's minds._

_"Why the hell can I trust him so easily?" Rin asked as he pointed to Yukio, "It somehow took you a week old man, but he gained my trust in a day. How? Why?"_

_Shiro smiled. He'd been waiting for this question. "Isn't it obvious? You two are related."_

_"But I haven't met him 'til now!" Both boy responded._

_"That's because Rin's mom left to Gehenna." Shiro explained, "You see you two are cousins. Rin your mother, Akimi, and Yukio your dad, Hiro, were brother and sister, Hiro one-year-older then Akimi."_

_That information had changed the way they looked at each other._

* * *

**_Three years later_**

Three years later Yukio became an exorcist and Shiro looked after both boys. Rin was told to stay in the monastery at all times, and to keep him happy they let him cook. And that wasn't a horrible choice as they thought it be. In fact Rin was probably the best cook they've ever had the privilege of eating his food.

But soon it all went to hell.

It was sometime in June when it happened. Demons began to crossover to Assiah, every kind of demon. They attacked and destroyed many towns and in response the Grigori set up a special seal around True Cross City. All the towns that survived were turned into districts with exorcists assigned at each. At first people thought it was Satan attacking, but they were wrong. It was something else. Something more powerful that wanted control over both Assiah and Gehenna.

Then one day a demon had attacked the monastery. Both his cousin, but they thought they were more like brothers, and his adoptive dad, he missed his real dad still, were home so he made them some sukiyaki. As he was cooking a demon started to attack the district. Shiro and Yukio both ran out instantly to defend the district. But this demon was different. Where the others had just attacked for no reason in particular, this one was hunting down the son of Satan.

Shiro, Yukio, and the other exorcists tried to put up a good fight but in the end the demon came out, it defeating all but Shiro, Yukio, and the three other men at the monastery, who also knew Rin's secret.

The demon soon found Rin within the monastery and Shiro told Yukio to take Rin and flee to another district by using the special keys that took the exorcist to any district, but never True Cross. Yukiio was reluctant to leave his adoptive father but was forced to anyways. Rin wanting to honor his adoptive dad, pushed Yukio through the portal, but just as he was about to leave, he saw Shiro stabbed through the chest by the demons claws. The demon turned to him and said, "We will find you and you will help-", but before he could hear all of it, Rin fell through the portal, closing it behind him.

About a day later Yukio found out what happened to Shiro. He headed back to the house they now lived in and pulled a gun on Rin.

"This is all your fault!" Yukio shouted, finger on the trigger, "If you had never came into my life dad might still be alive! That demon was looking for you so it was most likely Satan who sent it! Damn you demon!" And Yukio continued to blame Rin for things he had no control over.

"Yukio don't pull your gun on me! We're family!" Rin shouted back.

"You are not family. Why don't you do us all a favor and just die." Yukio said pulling the safty off the gun. Rin was shocked. Yukio was going to actually shoot him?! And he did. He shot the gun and the bullet his Rin in his arm.

"Now get out of my sight before I kill you." Yukio growled and left the house.

"Damnit Yukio! Come back here when you want to finish the job!" Rin then fled to the basement of the building.

About two months later, Yukio opened the basement door. He found Rin down there sleeping but soon awoke to the other's presence.

"Come to finally finish the job?" Rin asked, a sad smile upon his face.

"No." Yukio answered, voice dripping with guilt, "Look I'm sorry I was upset and I could have killed you. Can you forgive me?"

Rin looked at him, "You're not here to kill me?"

"No."

"Then of course I forgive you!" Rin said with a smile. Yukio was shocked. How could he just forgive him like that?

"H-How can you say that?" Yukio asked.

Rin smiled, "You're like a brother to me Yukio and I could never stay mad at my brother."

Yukio grinned bitterly but was happy Rin could forgive him.

* * *

**_In Gehenna_**

When Amaimon had first appeared three years ago alone and told him what happened, Satan was outraged. He had punish the earth king so badly that he did not heal for weeks. He had then sent his son Astaroth to find his younger brother, and so far he has received no word of his whereabouts.

For all the years that Rin was gone, Satan's joy had diminished. His temper shortened and his heart became cold.

Then three years later he had received word that _she _had escaped and was stronger than before. As he was sitting in his throne room one day the doors opened.

"Hello Satan." A dark voice greeted.

Who knew Satan could be defeated.

* * *

**_Somewhere hidden_**

"Mistress he got away."

"Well we'll just have to try again. I don't care what you do; I just want him in my grasp."

"Understood."

"You will be mine Rin, son of Satan. You will help me rule."

* * *

**Yeah I know it was very skippy but it was so we can get to the beginnings of the story! So yeah this was sort of setting it all up!**

**So feel free to review, flame, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ THIS! IMPORTANT!**

**Ok in this Rin and Yukio are cousins. I didn't make them brothers for all of you who are confused go back to the first chapter. I wanted them to still be related so they are cousins. Ok does that clear it up?**

**Oh and how many here like Soul Eater? Because I was thinking about making a crossover with Blue Exorcist and Soul Eater. What do you think?**

**PLEASE READ WHAT WAS ABOVE THIS IF YOU ALREADY DID YOU MAY GO ON!**

**I'm happy so many like my father/son relationship with Rin and Satan! Don't worry I'll bring them together. in the end...maybe.**

**Any way onto the next chapter!**

* * *

**_Two Years Later_**

"Alright that's the last one. You can go home now." Yukio said as he put away his guns. He and Rin had been living in district 49 for two years since they ran from their old district. Rin was told to stay in their house at all times while Yukio did the work. He listened, not wanting to take the chance of getting shot. The wound had scarred and always reminded Yukio of the time he had betrayed his father's words and left Rin. Even shot him! Now Yukio made sure to protect him.

Only after two years, Yukio one became the head exorcist of this district. He worked with a team of seven, the names being: Konekomaru Miwa, Ryuji Suguro, Renzo Shima, Shiemi Moriyama, and Izumo Kamiki.

They also learned that Rin had reached his immortal age, which was 15. They discovered this because his wings, which were slowly growing but not by much over the years, had stopped growing. They reached just below the waist and the middle of his neck when folded but reached about stretched out arms-length when spread out, slightly passed his fingertips. Rin was upset about this, meaning that even with his healing abilities, his wings won't ever reach their full length because he's done aging-physically that is.

"Um…actually we were going to hang out to day and we were wondering if you'd like to come." Shima said.

"I'll have to decline as I have to get home." Yukio answered.

"Seriously?" Bon asked.

"What?" Yukio asked.

"You always do that." Bon answered, "Whenever we ask you to hang out with us, you immediately say you have to get home. Why? What is so important that you have to keep going home for?"

"Please tell us Yuki." Shiemi pleaded, "I don't like people who lie or keep secrets. Besides we're all friends so you can tell us."

Yukio looked at each of his teammates, then sighed, "Alright. I've been heading home each time so my cousin doesn't get lonely."

"You have a cousin?" Shima asked.

"Er...Yeah you wouldn't recognize him since he doesn't come into town. I make him stay at home so he doesn't get hurt or anything." Yukio answered.

"So does he know what you do?" Bon asked.

"You mean being an exorcist? Yeah he knows. He knows all about demons and exorcist. Can see them too." Yukio answered.

"Can we meet him?!" Shiemi exclaimed excitedly but then calmed down, "I-I mean if it's ok."

"Yeah I'd like to find out how much he knows about this." Bon said. The other four just nodded in agreement.

"You all want to meet him?" They all nodded. Yukio sighed, "Alright, just follow me."

They then followed Yukio to an abandoned building that looked like it could hold more than two people. Then they heard a meow and turned to see a cat with black and white fur and two tails.

"A cat sidhe?" Konekomaru asked.

"His names Kuro, Rin's familier." Yukio answered. "He was originally our adoptive dad's familiar but after..." He didn't finish but they all knew what happened.

"He's a tamer?" Izumo asked, changing the subject.

Yukio didn't answer but instead turned to the cat sidhe and said, "Can you show me where Rin is?"

Kuro meowed and took off into the building, Yukio chasing after it. The others stood there for a few seconds utterly confused but shook it off and went into the building.

Yukio followed Kuro to he and Rin's room, they sleep in the same room because Yukio was worried something would happen to Rin, and found his cousin sleeping face down in bed. Yukio quickly shut the door and tried to shake the half demon awake. When he didn't wake up Yukio did the one thing he usually had to do; pull the tail. From all the times he had to wake Rin up, Yukio has gotten pretty good at protecting himself when he did this. Yukio reached forward and grabbed the furry appendage and pulled it.

The effect was like every other time. Rin's eyes snapped open and he shot up from bed, wings spread out, tail lashing and him growling.

"How many times have I told you NOT TO DO THAT?!" Rin growled.

Yukio ignored that and got straight to the point, "There are visitors. They are my team and they want to meet you. I would suggest hiding your wings and tail because I do not know how they would respond to that."

"W-What?" Rin asked stricken.

"Just hide you tail and wings when you change and meet me down stairs." With that Yukio left. Rin through on some jeans and sneakers but when he came to the shirt he froze. He never had to hide his wings before, nor his tail. He sighed, folded his wings up, curled his tail around his waist, and slowly slid a hoody on. Rin shifted uncomfortably at the odd, confined feeling around his wings and tail. Looking in the mirror, Rin noticed how human he looks. His ears were only slightly pointed and his eyes, which lost the red pupil from his lack of flame use, were a sharp, noticeable blue. He grinned and saw his usual fangs were smaller but still sharp. With one last glance at the mirror, Rin headed downstairs.

When he reached the lounge, he found his cousin sitting in there with five other people. Yukio turned towards him and grinned, "You're finally down here. Rin I'd like you to meet Konekomaru Miwa, Ryuji Suguro, Renzo Shima, Shiemi Moriyama, and Izumo Kamiki."

Rin waved, "S'up." And he took a seat. They sat in silence for a little while when Bon spoke up.

"So," He said, "Yukio said you knew a lot about exorcist and demons."

"Yeah I do. But I know more things about demons then exorcist things." Rin answered.

"Are you an exorcist?" Bon asked.

Rin started laughing, "No way! My dad would kill me if I were an exorcist! Besides I don't think I could kill a demon if I wanted to!" He yelped when Yukio kicked his foot.

"But how are you a tamer if you're not an exorcist?" Konekomaru asked.

"Er... I'm not a tamer, I just know how to get along with demons. Besides Kuro's my buddy not a weapon. No I'd use a sword for a weapon." Rin answered.

"Wait you can use a sword?!" Yukio screamed. He and Shiro were never informed of this.

"I didn't tell you? Oh well yeah my dad taught me I was just never allowed to carry one." Rin answered.

"I don't mean to be rude but where is your dad?" Shiemi asked, playing with her skirt nervously.

Taking a glance at Yukio, Rin answered, "He's uh not around, not even close. I have no clue where he just that he...he l-left me with Yukio and our adoptive dad when I was ten." Rin looked down at the floor. He really missed his dad but he couldn't leave because of Yukio's wards around the building keeping demons out and him in. That and there was a part of him that wanted to stay with his cousin.

Shiemi noticing his sullen expression changed the subject, "So why haven't you ever left the building?"

"Well from all the work Yukio did with putting up the wards to keep demons out to protect me I didn't want to ruin it." Rin told the half-truth.

There was silence then Yukio said, "Hey Rin, why don't you go make some dinner for all seven of us."

Rin immediately brightened up, "Ok!" Then went offto start cooking.

"I hope you didn't have plans but it's just that Rin loves to cook and you have to try something of his once you meet him." Yukio said. The others nodded saying it was fine. About a half an hour later a wonderful smell filled the air and Rin was calling them all to the dining room. When they got there, the other six found Rin standing there gesturing to the table with seven seats each having a plate filled with delicious looking food. Everyone instantly rushed to a seat and said thanks to Rin. They then thanked God for the grub, well except for Rin, and dug in. The first bite made the newer people's eyes brighten.

"Wow Rin this is amazing!" Shiemi exclaimed.

"Yeah you sure can cook." Shima followed.

"This is delicious." Konekomaru said. Bon and Izumo only nodded in agreement.

"Uh Thanks." Rin said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. When they were done eating,the others said they should all hang out tomorrow and show Rin around. Yukio had reluctantly agreed and soon he and Rin were back in their room getting ready for bed.

* * *

**Yay that's done! **

**Ok so feel free to answer my question in the beginning, ask questions which i will always answer, comment, flame, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah next chapter! I'm sorry if there is any OOCness but please remember this is like AU-ish**

**I don't own Blue Exorcist sadly.**

**So onto the chapter!**

* * *

The next day Rin was woken up by Yukio. At first he didn't want to get up but when his cousin told him the others will be here soon to show him around town, Rin shot up like a bullet, knocking Kuro off the bed.

**"Rin! What's the rush?" **Kuro said. You see because he was a demon, well half-demon, Rin could speak to Kuro telepathically, but he usually answered Kuro out loud.

"I get to see the town today!" Rin said happily as he got dressed. He put on a pair of dark blue jeans with a light gray t-shirt over his wings and tail that was wrapped around his waist. Then he slipped a baggy black hoody on and started to brush his slightly pointed teeth.

**"Can I come?! Can I come?! Oh please! Please! Please!" **Kuro meowed as he jumped up and down.

Rin shrugged, "Sure I don't see why not."

**"Yay!" **Kuro cheered. The two then left the room and met up with Yukio at the front of the building. He raised an eyebrow at Kuro and Rin told him he wanted to come. The others soon arrived and they were all eager to show Rin around. As they reached the exorcist supply shop, which Shiemi's mother owned, Bon decided to ask Yukio a question that had been bugging him since they met Rin.

"So Yukio," Bon started, "Why doesn't your cousin like to kill demons?"

Yukio sighed, "It's complicated. He grew up learning that demons are all pretty much good."

"But that doesn't make any sense." Bon said, "Why would he learn how to tame and wield a sword if he wouldn't fight demons with them."

"Maybe it's for self-defense." Konekomaru said having been listening in on the conversation, "I mean if his dad never wanted him to be an exorcist then he could just do it to protect himself."

"That does make sense." Bon murmured, "But then why does he think demons are...good? Especially after everything that's happened. After he saw the demon kill you adoptive dad." With the last sentence he had turned to Yukio who had just sighed.

"He was just raised differently then all of us." Yukio said and walked off to follow the others.

"He's not telling us something." Bon murmured, him and Konekomaru following after.

They soon stopped for lunch and Shima asked, "So, Rin, how are you liking the district?"

"It's great!" Rin said with a wide smile. Kuro meowed in agreement. As they ordered their food Shiemi asked, "So what's your favorite place so far?"

"I don't know it's all just so amazing!" Rin shouted.

"You really never left that building?" Shima asked.

"Nope." Rin answered as their food arrived. As they ate, Rin sharing with Kuro, a crash came from nearby. Instantly everyone stood up. Rin, now not as distracted by the district, could sense the demons nearby. He looked to the others and found they all had weapons, familiars, or nothing and began to leave the café.

Knowing where they're going, Rin shouted, "Let me come!"

"No you are to stay here." Yukio said firmly.

"But I can help!" Rin protested.

"How can you help? You can't even kill a demon." Izumo pointed out.

"You're staying here Rin!" Yukio snapped and with that the exorcist headed in the direction of the crash.

Rin grinded his teeth together, "Stay here my ass!" And with that Rin and Kuro took off after the group.

When he reached the fight seen he froze where he stood because of what he saw. His new friends and cousin destroying each demon they saw. It hurt, to see his kind be killed. He wanted what his mother and father had. A world where demons and humans lived together peacefully; but he knew that would never happen. He going to leave, seeing he could do nothing, when he spotted an occupied Bon not noticing the leaper that was about to attack him. He ran so fast that no one noticed him until he was right there.

As Bon, who finished killing the other demon, turned around at the noise that sounded behind him, he was shocked to find Rin about to be bitten in half by a leaper.

"Rin!" He shouted attracting the other's attention. They watched at the leaper came down upon the navy haired teen.

As the leaper's mouth started to close around his stomach, Rin looked it straight in the eye and yelled, "Let go of me!" As he said this he let his eyes show the blue fire within, causing them to turn to his demonic ones.

Seeing the fire the leaper let go of the teen and sat there with the Rin's hand on its forehead. Everyone stared in awe at what he just did. But they didn't know how because his eyes were shadowed by his bangs and his back was to most of them.

Then a shot rang out and the leaper disappeared under Rin's hand. Rin stared horrified as his hand suddenly just touched air. Yukio then ran forward and looked into his cousin's blazing blue eyes with the glowing red pupil.

"What were you thinking?!" Yukio shouted, "I told you to stay back!"

"If it wasn't for me Bon would be dead!" Rin snapped, "And you didn't have to kill that leaper! I had him under control!"

"Rin you can't save every damned demon! It's our job to get rid of them because they don't belong here!" Yukio said. He saw pain flash within his cousin's demonic eyes and sighed, "Here. Put these on." Yukio said taking out a pair of shades that could hide Rin's eyes until they changed back to human. Rin numbly took the glasses and put them on. He then started walking over to where Kuro was sitting.

"What was that about?" Shima asked, "H-How did Rin stop the leaper?"

No one answered since no one had the answer to that question. They all looked at Yukio hopping he'd say something but he was silently staring after his brother.

* * *

Later that evening they were all sitting in a nice open area in the woods. They weren't far from their district, it would probably only take a few minutes to get back, and so they decided to relax.

Rin, who still had the shades on, had been silent ever since the battle and was sitting away from everyone with Kuro under a tree, just starring off into space. Whenever someone tried to ask him what happened he just walked away and ignored them. He never gave them any sign he was listening or would acknowledge them until Shima said, "Does anyone notice how much coal tar is around here?"

"Yeah I noticed that." Konekomaru answer, "Yukio do you know anything about this?"

"No I don't." Yukio answered.

Rin looked over to them and noticed all the coal tar. They were increasing in numbers as they went deeper into the forest, but he was positive he was the only one who noticed.

Rin instantly stood up with a shocked expression on his face, attracting the others attention.

"Rin?" Shiemi asked.

Then he spoke, "I know why there's so many."

Bon raised an eyebrow, "And why is that."Rin didn't answer.

**"Rin? Why are there so many?"** Kuro asked.

**"Kuro," **Rin mentally responded, **"One of my older brothers are here."** Kuro already knew Rin was Satan's son. It was quite obvious considering the flames Rin wielded. But he wasn't working for Rin like any other demon would do. No he was more like a friend and always wanted to stay by Rin's side.

**"Are we going then? To see him?" **Kuro asked with a smile

**"What do you think?" **Rin said smirking. With that the two took off in the direction that the coal tars were going, so fast that the others only felt the wind of them passing by.

They stared in the direction they went before Bon screamed, "What the hell?!"

Yukio already had his guns out and shouted at them, "Well don't just stand there!" And then he took off with the others following.

* * *

Rin and Kuro ran through the forest until they came to a clearing and there stood a man who looked about 18. He had short white hair that faded to gray at the tips. His eyes were red and he had his pointed tail out. He wore a checkered red long-sleeved shirt with a black vest. His pants were black jeans with a chain on the right side and black shoes. Coal tar surrounded him and he looked over at Rin and Kuro when they entered the clearing. This was Astaroth, the King of Rot, one of Rin's older brothers.

"Astaroth!" Rin shouted with a smile. He took off his glasses, showing his demonic eyes, took off the hoody letting both his wings and tail appear out of his shirt. At first Astaroth didn't recognize him so Rin let his flames cover his body. That caught the king's attention.

"Rin?!" He said as he walked over, "Is it truly you young prince?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" Rin snapped.

Astaroth laughed, "It is you! You've grown and I see your tail is still fluffy." Rin scowled. He was the only one that he knew of from his family that had the tuff of fur at the end. Astaroth continued, "Well maybe it will point out once you reach you immortal age."

Rin frowned, "I already reached it. I reached it this year. 15 is the appearance I get."

Astaroth grew confused. Satan's wings are like a shadow that follow him, but Rin could hide his in his shirt. "That cannot be true. Show me your wings." Rin spread them wide and open, "See it cannot be true since your wings are not at full growth."

Rin's face grew sadder, "When I was captured, someone had...had...cut them off. Now they won't grow anymore."

Astaroth's face gain a horrified expression, "Why would they do that?! Wait how are you here now if you were caught?"

"There were two people, exorcists, that helped me escape. One is my human cousin and the other is dead. I made a friend." Rin pointed to Kuro who said hello to Astaroth.

"A human cousin?" Astaroth asked

"Yeah on my mom's side! Oh and do you know why all the demon's suddenly entered Assiah?" Rin asked.

"No. I was already gone. Now come with me, we must get you back to Gehenna." Astaroth said.

"No!" Rin said, "I don't think any of our brothers would be in Gehenna. Amaimon would be searching for me, and if most of the demons are here, maybe our other brothers are here. Leave me here because if I blow my cover to my cousin's, Yukio, teammates they'd hunt me down. Come get me if you find most of them. Then we can head to Gehenna together. I want to see all of you at the same time. Ok well maybe not the clown."

Astaroth stared at him for a minute but then sighed, "I really want to get you away from here but I can't open the Gehenna Gate and you most likely want to see the others. Fine but I'll come and get you as soon as I have everyone ok. No objecting."

Rin nodded but then heard people shouting his name. "Shit!" He whispered and quickly folded his wings in tight and wrapped his tail around his waist. He then slipped his hoody back on and waved goodbye to Astaroth. He nodded and reluctantly took off, understanding Rin wanted him safe.

Kuro then walked up to Rin and the two watched as six figures emerged in the clearing.

* * *

**So that was that. and that was the longest chapter in this story so far.**

**Um sorry for any OOCness.**

**Feel free to ask questions, flame, point out, comment, etc.**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah next chapter! Sorry for any OOCness but this is AU-ish.**

**I don't own BE/ANE**

**All of you are awesome for favoriting/following/reviewing and I'm glad you like my loving Satan. **

**I will be bringing the other demon kings in this so they will have my view on them. I will try not to make any mary sues and will try to give them each a personality.**

**So onto the next chapter!**

* * *

They appeared in the clearing and found Rin sitting in the grass with Kuro. He had a smile on his face, the first one ever since the battle, and it was defiantly not fake. The shades hid his eyes but they were sure that if he didn't have them on, his blue eyes would be shinning with joy and happiness.

"Rin!" Yukio shouted, "Don't run off like that! And what the hell happened?"

"Oh nothing I just confronted the demon who was causing all the coal tars in the area." Rin said with a shrug, "I told you I knew what was causing all of them."

"And what demon would that be?" Bon asked.

Rin, if possible, grinned even more and answered, "The demon king of rot, Astaroth"

Everyone just stared at him with shocked and horrified expressions. How is he not dead is what they all wondered. That was a demon king and here Rin is unscathed.

"B-But that's not possible." Konekomaru breathed, "It couldn't have been a demon king. Y-You'd be dead!"

Rin shrugged, "Well I'm not. We sort of just talked and then when we heard you guys I told him to get out of here. He shouldn't be attacked just because he was here. He was just looking for someone."

Yukio then went up to him and started pulling the smaller cousin back towards the district, "Come on we're going home."

Rin sighed but went along with him. He knew he was in for an earful tonight. But the thing was, Rin didn't want to hide his true form. If the others are his friends then they shouldn't be affected by his heritage. As the cousins and Kuro disappeared through the trees, the other exorcist stood back.

"They're hiding something." Bon said, "And we're going to find out what it is."

"But isn't that like invading their privacy?" Shima asked.

"Yeah and Rin seems like a nice person. I'm sure it's nothing bad." Shiemi said, "But if Rin and Yukio are our friends then they shouldn't keep things from us."

"I'm just concerned about Rin." Konekomaru said, "I mean no one survives meeting a demon king. What if he got possessed or something. I mean he would willingly accept that right? Since he wants to protect demons."

"You have a point there Konekomaru." Shima stated, "But I still feel like we're invading their privacy."

"Well let's get going." Izumo said walking in the direction the Okumuras went. "It's obvious they're never going to tell us what it is, so unless you want to sit in the dark forever I suggest we go investigate."

Everyone stared at her for a few moments before following her in the direction of the cousins' household. There they camped out, planning to sneak in at night.

* * *

Meanwhile over in a lone, large house near district 49 two demons were having a conversation, one sitting at a desk and the other pacing.

"Amaimon you need to calm down. I'm sure our little brother is fine." The one at the desk smiled.

"It's been 5 years since I lost him to the exorcist." Amaimon said and stopped pacing, "Three years ago demons invaded Assiah. Mephisto are you sure the exorcist do not have our brother?"

"I'm curtain as I have found no trace of him anywhere. Don't worry I'm sure he's fine. In fact I know he's fine." Mephisto said.

"Perhaps." Amaimon said sucking on a lolly-pop. Then a demon of rot appeared in the room.

"Brother?" Amaimon asked turning to Mephisto.

Mephisto stared at the demon for a few minutes but then said, "What are you doing here?"

The demon responded in its demon language, _"My master sent me to tell you that he has found the lost prince and that to meet him in district 49's woods in a day once the moon is high in the sky."_

"It appears that Astaroth has found Rin." Mephisto states. He dismisses the demon and turns to Amaimon, "It seems you only have to wait a little longer, dear brother."

Amaimon frowned. He really wanted to see jis youngest brother but he could wait, if he must.

* * *

It was now night and the exorcist are sneaking towards the front entrance. It was time for them to discover what their friend was hiding. They quietly opened the front entrance and each one snuck inside. All the lights were off but the moon light coming from the open windows provided enough light for them to see. They crept down the hallways in hopes to find anything but they found nothing. They decided to split up in hopes to cover more ground. Shiemi and Izumo went together while Konekomaru, Shima, and Bon went together. As they split up the boys soon came across the room the cousins slept in.

When they opened the door, they immediately saw the two beds. One had someone sleeping in it while the other was empty. Seeing the glasses on the night stand they came to the conclusion that it was Yukio sleeping and Rin was somewhere else. They quietly closed the door and went back to suching.

They soon all meet up at a staircase that lead up to the roof. They all nodded to each other and quietly snuck up it. When they reached the door to the roof they saw a blue glow coming from under it, so Bon, who was in front, opened the door and gasped.

There stood Rin with a happy smile on his face, but there were different features that caused him to gain a horrified expression. Rin had black-blue wings and a tail that matched his hair color. His ears were longer and his nails were sharper. His teeth that showed with his smile were sharper and the one eye they could see had a red pupil within the blazing blue irises. But what truly horrified them were the flames. Blue flames surrounded him, forming horns on his head and covering the tip of what looked like a furry tail.

Bon quickly closed the door and told the others what he saw. But before they could do anything else, there as a click of a gun and a voice saying, "What are you doing?"

* * *

Heels clicked on the stone floor and the metal door opened to the cell. There in the center of the cell was Satan in a powerful magic circle that kept him there.

He looked up when he heard the heels and saw her figure in the shadows.

"What do you want?" Satan hissed.

"You know what I want. Now be a good little demon and use those pretty little flames." She said her smooth voice echoing through the room.

"Never." Satan hissed. He tried to reached her and wound her with his nails but it was impossible as he was trapped. Satan didn't know why she wanted his flames but for whatever the reason

He saw her golden eyes narrow in the dark, "You will use you flames, whether you want to or not."

"What are you going to torture me?" Satan laughed, "I'm Satan; pain is my enjoyment."

She frowned for a moment then thought of something, "That son of yours, Rin is it, is still missing right? Oh yes I know about that, but I know where he is. Maybe I should find him and torture him. Would you like that? To know you caused his pain? Oh yes and I could tell him all about how you abandoned him. He has blue flames too right? Maybe I can get them from him. Maybe I-"

"SHUT UP!" Satan roared cutting her off and standing up with teeth bared, wings spread out, and tail lashing. From his anger the blue flames surrounded his body. She smiled and held up a pale hand. Instantly some of the fire went into it and a force-field encased it. The flames that remained around Satan vanished and he fell to the ground on his hands and knees.

"That's all I needed." She said with a smile, heels clicking as she left the room. The metal door closed behind her and she looked down to the flame in her hand.

It was time to begin.

* * *

**So how was it? I know Amaimon was a bit OOC but what can I do.**

**So feel free to comment, flame, point out, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So heres the next chapter! Sorry for any OOCness but this is AUish**

**I suck at fight scenes so yeah.**

**Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites I never expected this to get so popular. So thank you all!**

**I don't own BE/ANE**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

_Bon quickly closed the door and told the others what he saw. But before they could do anything else, there as a click of a gun and a voice saying, "What are you doing?"_

They turned around to find Yukio standing there with a gun pointed at them.

"Yukio listen your cousin is possessed by Satan." Bon whispered hoping to not let the teen on the roof hear.

Yukio raised an eyebrow, "No he's not. Satan would never possess Rin. Not even if he was the only soul in Assiah."

"Yukio you may not believe me but he is. Rin is up on the roof with blue flames surrounding him and demonic features." Bon pressed.

Yukio lowered his gun and sighed, "Trust me he would never be possessed by Satan." Bon rushed forward and pushed Yukio against a wall, gripping his shoulders.

"Bon!" The others shouted in shock.

"Listen," Bon hissed, "You might think that but your cousin is up there covered in blue flames with a demonic appearance. But the thing is he's not even decaying from Satan's power. So he must have a strong enough body for Satan to exist in. Now he needs to be exorcised."

"Suguro-" Yukio started but was interrupted by a voice coming from the doorway to the roof.

"Yukio?" The voice, Rin, asked, "You ok down there?"

The door opened and the others stepped in front of Yukio, and Bon took out a holy water grenade. As soon as Rin came in sight he threw it and it exploded on the unprepared half-demon. As soon as the water hit Rin, the navy haired teen screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Yukio's eyes widened in fear and horror as he heard his cousin scream in pain and he fought to get to him, but the others held him back.

Bon and Konekomaru began reciting scriptures in and Shima took out K'rik. The girls stood on the sidelines not knowing if they should interfere or not. Rin grunted in pain as he slowly stood up.

"W-Why the hell did you do that?" Rin huffed out.

"Stay back Satan! Let Rin free!" Shima shouted.

"I'm not Satan! I'm Rin!" Rin shouted back. But went unheard as another grenade was thrown at him. Not having the time to get his wings out, the water hit Rin again making him to once again scream in pain. When he was back on the ground, steam coming off of him and red burns on unprotected skin, Rin huffed out, "I-I don't w-want t-to hu-rt you."

Then, without warning, Kuro jumped in between the wounded Rin and the exorcist. The cat sidhe was ginormous and was about a few inches from the ceiling.

**"Stay away! Stop hurting Rin!" **Kuro growled, but only Rin could hear the words said and the others only heard growls.

"K-Kuro don't...hurt them." Rin said to the familier. He had by now taken out his wings and circled them around himself to protect himself as best as he could while trying to keep himself from falling unconscious from pain.

Shiemi, who could not take any more of seeing Rin in pain, rushed forward to stand between the two groups.

"Stop it!" She shouted, "Rin obviously won't hurt us so please stop!"

"Shiemi?" Konekomaru breathed. Yukio took this chance to run forward and try to help his cousin just as he collapsed.

"If you stop attacking, I'll tell you everything." Yukio said not looking up from Rin. The others looked at each other and nodded.

"Well? Will you tell us or what?" Izumo said crossing her arms.

"Follow me." Yukio answered as he helped Rin onto Kuro's back. They walked to the cousins' room and Yukio got Rin onto his bed and applied salve onto the burns. Once that was done he turned to the others in the room.

Yukio sighed, "You see when I said Rin wasn't raised like the rest of us or that his father isn't around it's because Rin is Satan's son. But he isn't a full demon as his mother was human, my aunt. Rin was raised in Gehenna until about five years ago. My adoptive dad told me that the exorcist had captured him but he wanted Rin to have a friend. Shiro, our dad, and I were the only ones who could get close to Rin and I'm the only one who can touch his tail, proving we're family."

"Wait you can touch his tail?" Shiemi asked. Yukio nodded but said, "I'd rather continue with the story then show you I can touch his tail."

They nodded in understanding and Yukio continued. "They weren't treating him right there so me and Shiro broke him out. While he lived with us he slowly lost his demonic looks from the non-usage of his fire. Then when the demon's invaded Assiah, Rin and I hid here. Rin has always wanted to go back to Gehenna to see his dad so it surprised me when he didn't go with his brother Astaroth. Rin told me about his time in Gehenna and said that his mother taught him to cook but died when he was six. Any more information you'd have to ask Rin about."

"But why would you protect him?!" Konekomaru shouted, but quieted down when he saw Rin stir. "I mean he's Satan's son. You didn't have to accept that you were related to him."

Yukio looked at Rin and sighed, "I know this, but he looked so pitiful. He sat in the cell, trying to hide in the corner, with a wounded and matted tail. I couldn't just let him become an animal for the Vatican. He was only 10 at the time, same age as me. And like I said the only person who could get near him was Shiro. If he left what would have happened to Rin? Would they torture him into submission?"

"Yeah but how can you trust him? He's a demon. The prince of demons at that." Bon stated.

"He hasn't hurt me yet why shouldn't I trust him now?" Yukio pointed out.

Izumo noticed something on Rin's exposed arm. "What's that?"

Yukio looked over and saw the scar from the bullet he had hit Rin with and grimaced, "I'd rather not talk about that."

The others remained silent so Yukio sighed, "Come on down to the kitchen, I'm sure there are left overs."

"You can't cook?" Shiemi asked.

Yukio laughed, "No but I don't mind since cooking is the only thing Rin's good at." They then silently left the room, leaving Kuro in there with the unconscious Rin.

* * *

When Rin woke up it was a little passed noon. He sat up slowly and stretched out, a small amount of pain hitting him but he ignored it. He sat there trying to remember what had happened. Then it all came back to him and he gasped. Are the others still here? Should he even risk going downstairs? Just then there was a knock on his door and he instantly flung his wings around himself and tucked his tail close.

"Rin?" a voice called as the door opened. Rin growled threateningly at the intruder and tried to cover himself up more. When the door opened completely it was Yukio who entered. He decided to come upstairs when he saw Kuro come down. When he entered the room and saw Rin in a defensive position, Yukio put his hands up showing he meant no harm.

Rin, seeing it was only Yukio, sighed and dropped his position letting his wings fold back up and his tail go free. "Are the others still here?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're downstairs." Yukio answered.

"Oh." Rin said looking chest fallen.

"Come let's get you something to eat." Yukio said heading towards the door.

"Do I have to go down there?" Rin whined.

"Yes." Yukio said grabbing his cousin's arm, "You'll be fine. Now come on."

Rin's wings folded around him and his tail was tucked away again as they headed downstairs. As they passed the others Rin's wings tightened around him at their cold glares. Rin entered the kitchen and ate in there. The whole day Rin spent avoiding the others, but they could care less. They only ignored him or set the poor half-demon cold glares.

Nothing made Rin happier then when night came and there was a tapping noise on Rin's window.

* * *

**Ok so I think that was the longest chapter I've written for this.**

**Feel free to comment, flame, etc.**

**Next chapter the others realize how much Rin cares for Satan and we get to meet my versions of the other 5 demon kings! You might even get more of Satan caring for Rin but I'm not sure yet.**

**Until the next chapter! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah next chapter! This thing is so popular I just can't thank you guys enough!**

**Sorry for any OOCness remember this is AUish.**

**So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Hearing the tap on his window, Rin got up, opened the window, and looked down to see Astaroth standing there.

"Is it time?" Rin asked. Astaroth nodded in response. Just as he was about to climb out the window a voice said behind him, "Where are you going?"

Rin turned to find Yukio standing there with a stern look on his face. Rin glared at him, "I'm going with my brother to see my other brothers."

"No you're not." Yukio said walking forward at grab his cousin. Rin just grinned and jumped out the window before Yukio could grab him. Yukio watched as he landed on his feet next to Astaroth and the two nodded at each other before taking off into the woods.

"Damn it Rin!" Yukio shouted as he rushed down the stairs and out the door. But before he could take off after the two demons, a hand shot out and stopped him.

"And where are you going?" Bon asked.

"I'm going after Rin." Yukio answered.

"Why would you go after him? He's Satan's son now your chance to get rid of him." Konekomaru said.

"I'm not letting Rin go. Be sides I have a feeling something bad is about to happen." Yukio muttered the last part.

"I'll go with you Yuki!" Shiemi cried out suddenly.

"Shiemi." Yukio whispered.

"You shouldn't go out there alone and...and" '_and I want to check on Rin. I feel bad for avoiding him.' _Shiemi thought.

"And what?" Yukio asked but he felt like he knew the answer. Shiemi always had a kind heart.

"And nothing!" Shiemi said quickly and blushing.

"Then we're coming to, just so you don't end up getting yourself killed." Bon said.

"Fine, but don't act to rashly. Remember all the demon kings will be there." Yukio told them as he started going in the direction Rin and Astaroth had gone, the others following hesitantly.

* * *

Astaroth and Rin entered a clearing where the other demon kings were waiting. There was of course Mephisto and Amaimon but there were five other faces that were seen rarely by humans.

The first man looked to be about twenty. He had scarlet hair with yellow tips that was spiked back, golden eyes and tan skin. He had on red jeans with golden chains hanging on both sides, black boots, and an orange shirt. He had on a dark red trench coat that was unbuttoned and had flames dancing at the bottom of it. This was Iblis, demon king of fire. He tended to act cool but was angered easily. He also liked doing reckless things like Rin.

The next brother looked about 18 or 19. He had turquoise colored hair that had his bangs frame his face and pulled into a wavy pony-tail that reached his mid-back. He had pale skin and blue eyes that looked like the ocean. He wore a teal shirt that looked like he made of scales, navy leggings, black boots, and a dark blue cloak that stayed connected with a sapphire gem. This was Egyn, demon king of water. He was usually one of the most mature but when it came to his family he tended to be over protective and worrisome.

The next brother looked to be about 21. He had pale skin, completely black eyes, and black hair that reached slightly passed his chin and covered his right eye. He wore a black cloak that completely hid his body with a diamond for the cloak's clip. This was Azazle, demon king of spirits and wind. He had a nutral expression always on his face and never spoke. There were actually only two people that heard him speak. This was Rin and Satan.

The next brother looked to be 19. He had pale skin and brown hair that stuck out in all directions. His face was completely neutral, save for the eyes. His red eyes were wide and bug like, usually reminding people of an insane man. He wore black boots, dark brown, almost black jeans, and an untucked, long-sleeved, cream button up. Over the button up was a black, unbuttoned vest. The vest was like a bug with three strands of cloth coming from the back of it to wrap around each arm. This was Beelzebub, demon king of insects. He tended to creep people out with his big eyes and monotones voice.

Then there was the final brother who looked about 25. He had slightly, sun kissed skin, green-yellow eyes, and light blonde hair that framed his face and reached his chin. He wore a white suit with a yellow tie. This was Lucifer, demon king of light. He had a very mature personality and tended to be very persuasive. His voice was one that was smooth and drew you to him, and, with his light, tended to make you relax.

All of their tails were hidden.

As soon as Rin and Astaroth entered the clearing, Egyn ran forward and embraced Rin in a tight hug.

As soon as he pulled away he began rambling, "Oh my Gehenna! Rin it truly is you! Are you ok? Did the exorcist hurt you? Do you know who we are? Why do you look more human? Where are your wings? Your flames? Oh don't tell me you were tortured! I'll kill those exorcists! Wait, how did you escape!? How-"

"Egyn!" Iblis snapped, seeing Rin back away in discomfort. "Stop with the questions! You're making him uncomfortable!"

"Well I'm sorry. It's not like we haven't seen him in five years!" Egyn growled back. He then turned to Rin. "Sorry I was worried about you, little brother."

Rin sighed, "Its fine. I'm happy to see you all too." He and Astaroth stepped towards the others as they all came closer. He let his tail free but kept his wings pressed tightly to his back.

"As you can see, our dear brother still has a fluffy tail." Astaroth laughed. Rin scowled in response.

"That's ok, his tail will most likely point out once he reaches his immortal age." Iblis said.

"Well you see, I did reach my immortal age. It's 15." Rin answered. The others, except for Astaroth and Azazel, looked at him strangely.

"Well that's not right." Beelzebub muttered tilting his head.

"Yeah shouldn't your wings be showing?" Amaimon said.

"They hurt you didn't they!? They hurt your precious wings!" Egyn shouted. Rin didn't answer but started shuffling awkwardly.

"Rin," Lucifer called to the distressed boy, "Please show us your wings."

Rin paused for a second then, hesitantly, opened his wings up.

"Rin told me those blasted exorcists cut them off when he was caught." Astaroth answered for Rin. Iblis looked towards Mephisto. The demon king of time had always hung out on Assiah, even worked for the exorcists. The demon king of fire marched up to him and grabbed the front of his suit.

"Did you know about this?!" He growled.

"I can assure you I did not." Mephisto answered. "I looked in every cell I knew and could not find him." Iblis kept glaring at the demon as he let him go and backed away.

"How did you escape?" Egyn asked.

"Two exorcists helped me escape." They all, except for Astaroth and Azazel, grew curious at this.

"What?" All six asked.

"We'll one of them was my cousin on my mom's side and the other was his adoptive dad or something. But he died when the demons invaded Assiah." Rin answered.

"So your cousin is a human...exorcist?" Egyn muttered.

"Yeah again from my _mother's _side. She was a human too and I think an exorcist." Rin said. "His name is Yukio."

It was as if he summoned him because at that moment, the exorcists all came into the clearing. When the kings saw them, they all pushed Rin behind them and growled at the group. The exorcists all brought out their weapons, but, before any of the groups could attack, a wall of blue fire separated them and when it cleared, Rin was left standing there, looking like a demon with the blue flames around him.

"Don't you even think about attacking?" He growled at each group. Turning to the exorcists he said, "Those are my brothers and if you even leave one cut on one of them, you'll have serious burns all over your bodies!" Then he turned to the kings, "And over there is Yukio! I do not want my cousin torn to bits! The same will happen to you if he's harmed!"

They all lowered their defenses, knowing that he was quiet surious. "Good." Rin sighed, letting his flames fade away. A few seconds later his demonic form vanished. He continued, "Now if you don't mind I have my own questions."

"What do you want to know?" Lucifer asked.

"Why are all the demons invading Gehenna? Why isn't dad controlling them?" Rin asked in complete seriousness. Egyn, Iblis, and Lucifer all tensed.

"Eh...well.." Iblis stuttered.

"You see little brother..." Egyn continued.

"I don't know how to put this." Lucifer muttered.

"Satan was over powered." Beelzebub said bluntly, "He was over powered by Hisayo. Locked him away and let the demons loose. She's looking for something but we don't know what."

"Hisayo." Rin whispered. He's heard stories about her from his father. How it took all his strengthto lock her away last time.

"No idea if Satan's alive. She was most likely angry at him. He could be alive but maybe in much pain." Beelzebub continued. Rin began shaking with his head towards the ground, his hair shadowing his face.

"H-He's not gone." Rin whispered, "He's fine my dad's fine. He's fine!" Flames erupted around his form as he shouted. They all saw tears flowing down his face and his eyes flashing with worry, anger, and sadness. He kept muttering that Satan was fine. That he's not gone.

"Rin..." Egyn whispered trying to comfort his youngest brother. But Rin just stepped away and fell down to the ground hugging himself, sharp nails digging into his skin.

The exorcists watched, never expecting someone to care so much for Satan, the epitome of evil. It was a heart wrenching sight to watch Satan's son break down just like any other human would if they found out one of their parents were kidnapped and could possibly be being tortured or worse killed.

Shiemi, not being able to stand this heart breaking sight anymore, ran forward and wrapped her arms around the troubled demon. Everyone was sure she would burn from the flames that surrounded his body, but she didn't. In fact Shiemi just felt a comforting warmth. She pulled Rin in close and she felt him clutch her shirt and the silent tears soaking it. She would occasionally hear him mutter some unclear words.

"It's ok Rin. Don't worry, I will all be ok." She said whispering other comforting words to him. Everyone watched the fire disappear around Rin and soon he slumped against Shiemi, asleep.

* * *

**So what do you think of my demon kings? Were they ok?**

**Feel free to comment, flame, answer the question above, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok next chapter. I am terribly sorry for this being late but I've had stupid writers block!**

**I don't own BE/ANE**

**onto the chapter!**

* * *

Heels clicked as she walked across the stone floor. In pale hands a black box, covered in ruins, sat. She walked over to the group of people that were to set out for the forest to gain the one she needs.

Handing the box over to the first man, her head man, she said, "When you are a fair distance away from him open this box and wait. Do not fret for he will come."

"Yes Madam Hisayo." The man bowed. He wore a white coat, one that looked a lot like an exorcist's coat, and white pants and shoes. Brown hair was tied in a pony-tail that reached his mid-neck. A white hat that was similar to a warlock or mage was atop his head, the rim casting a shadow concealing his face. He entered the small truck with the others and took off.

Within the shadows golden eyes glowed and a malicious smile stretched across a pale face. "Yes, he will come."

* * *

Since they could not go to Gehenna and the older brothers didn't want to separate from Rin, everyone had gone back to Yukio and Rin's building and put Rin in bed.

Currently seven demon kings, Egyn was with Rin, and six exorcists were in the same room with tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. The exorcists sat across from the demon kings, some chairs moved so they didn't have to be close to them, and were each giving either an uneasy look or one full of daggers.

The demon kings were more spread out on their side of the room. Azazel stood in a dark corner, still as silent as when he appeared. Mephisto sat in his own chair he had created from thin air. Lucifer and Beelzebub sat on the couch across from the exorcists with a spot left for Egyn. Amaimon was on one of the arms of the couch. Astaroth was leaning on a wall and Iblis. Iblis was standing in front of the couch, glaring that the exorcists and trying not to maim them.

The uncomfortable silence was broken by Egyn coming into the room and sitting down in the empty seat on the couch. "Ok," He said, "Rin is sleeping now and I'm going to say this once. As much as it pains me to say, but can we not attack each other. I want Rin to stay sleeping right now and i don't know about you but I do not want to be burned half to death. So Iblis sit down!"

The Demon King of Fire huffed and went over to a wall and leaned on it, still glaring at the exorcists.

They all sat in silence for a bit but it was broken by Yukio asking, "Who is she?"

"Who?" Lucifer asked.

"Hisayo. Who is she? Why was Rin so upset by her name?" When Yukio said Rin, Iblis had let a growl escape his throat causing Egyn to glare at him.

"You're Yukio?" Mephisto asked and Yukio nodded, "Thought so."

Lucifer sighed, "I suppose since you are Rin's cousin and your world is almost in her hands you should know her. Hisayo is the leader of the Witches. She is very powerful and is more than 5,000 years old with the appearance of a beautiful woman. Her goal is to unite both Assiah and Gehenna and being the ruler of the new world. When she first tried to rule, she almost got Gehenna until Satan got her. He had to use all of his power to lock her away. She had sworn revenge and that she would rule. You see she is specially gifted with much power and one strength is being able to control almost any demon; for she cannot control us kings nor Satan. Her name upset Rin because he was told of what she did to try to rule. Thanks to her gift of control, Gehenna was in chaos, a bloody battle ground full of death and torture. But she made the mistake in thinking she could control Satan, this resulting in her demise."

"What do you mean by control? Is it like a tamer?" Konekomaru asked.

"No, it's not like your damned Tamer." Iblis hissed.

"It's more like being turned into a puppet, under her complete control with no say." Amaimon said, "Like a mindless machine. I can do something like it but it's not a spell."

"The only way to undue it is for Satan to burn away the mark that controls you, no matter where it is." Egyn shuttered as he said this, "It's a painful process. The screams the victims make."

"We have no clue as to how she was freed nor how she gained back so much power." Lucifer continued. "But what we do know is that she is after to concur Assiah now."

"Is there any way to defeat her?" Shiemi timidly asked.

Lucifer sighed, "The only way I know of is Satan over powering her but the opposite effect happened this time."

"Do any of you know any other ways?" Yukio asked the other seven kings.

"Lucifer is the oldest of all of us, with the exception of Satan. So what do you think?" Astaroth answered.

There was an uncomfortable silence until Izumo broke it, "So we free Satan."

Everyone looked at her instantly. "What?!" Bon shouted.

"Izumo what are you thinking?! This is SATAN you're talking about!" Konekomaru agreed.

"Goodbye Assiah. We will miss tormenting you." Beelzebub said.

"What?" Shima asked nervously.

"He means that Assiah will be lost if we don't do anything." Yukio said, "So Izumo's right. If Satan is our only hope then we have to free him."

"Count me in." a voice said behind the exorcists in the door way. They all looked over there to see a drowsy looking Rin.

"You're already awake? Usually you sleep for a long time and through anything." Yukio said.

"Yeah well I woke up from a ni-I mean dream. And then I couldn't get back to sleep because of some shouting so when I came done to see why you were shouting I heard that." Rin explained. Everyone noticed how he cut himself off but before they could get a word in, Egyn and Iblis were in front of the exorcists.

"You damned exorcists!" Iblis snarled.

"I told you all to be quiet!" Egyn hissed, "Why didn't you listen?!"

Suddenly they heard a growl and everyone turned to see Rin standing there with his flames burning and demonic looks, "Back away from them now."

The two slowly backed away and they watched as Rin's demonic looks and fire disappeared. "Good." He said, "Now I'm going to go make some breakfast."

"So he still likes to cook." Beelzebub pointed out.

"There is nothing wrong with that!" Iblis shouted, "In fact I've missed his cooking."

"Yeah the one food you never burn since you always say he cooks it perfectly." Astaroth snickered.

Iblis glared, "Oh please you can't deny the fact that his food is amazing. You're always drooling by the time he's done."

It was as if a cue because as soon as that was said, a delicious smell drifted through the air. The exorcists, who had been watching the brothers bicker, instantly smiled in joy at the smells. A few seconds later, Rin's head appeared through the door way and asked if anyone could help him carry the plates. Egyn instantly stood up and ran off to help with the dishes.

They soon entered again, Egyn carrying eight plates and Rin carrying seven, and handed them out to people. Everyone became happy as soon as they dug in to the food. Rin was the first to finish and went to put his plate in the sink. Just as he put it in there a hand grasped his shoulder. Rin turned to find Iblis staring at him with a smile. The demon king motioned for him to follow and Rin complied.

They went into a room that was far from where the others were.

"So what do you want?" Rin asked.

Iblis smiled even more, "You see back when you lived in Gehenna I was having something made for you. You were missing by the time it was finished but I held on to it. But now that we've found you, well here.." He reached into his coat and pulled out a katana. He handed it to Rin who unsheathed it and watched as blue flames danced across the blade.

"This," Iblis continued, "I had made like my chain blades. Like I can have flames around my weapons you can do the same with this and your flames."

"Awesome!" Rin said as he swung the blade around.

"Now you can finally train with a real sword and carry it around. Now we can spar properly!" Iblis exclaimed.

Rin sheethed the sword and swung it over his shoulder. He turned to his brother and smirked, "When can we start?"

* * *

**Yay! so that was that**

**Can anyone guess who first in command is?!**

**Feel free to comment, flame, point out, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


End file.
